


Righteous

by jenny_wren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: John in Hell





	

Hell is pretty much what John was expecting. The pain is fierce and none of his tricks let him hide from it. He thinks he’d be mindless by now but they know what they’re doing and leave long enough between bouts for him to recover a sense of himself.

They have a creepy good cop-bad cop vibe going too. It’s made creepier by the fact the good cop and the bad cop is the same guy. Sometimes he’s ripping John apart, sometimes he’s cooing over him like John’s a favorite pet. Sometimes he’s doing both at the same time - which makes John giggle, so he knows he’s fraying at the edges.

He concentrates on the fact he is Corporal John Winchester, he is getting out of here, and he’s going to kill every single one of the son of a bitches.

Then, some indeterminate pain-soaked time later, they drag a new victim into the cell. Good-bad cop straps the squirming body to the wall. Then he holds out a knife sticky with John’s blood,

“I’ll let you off the rack, my sweet, if you cut her up.”

John doesn’t react expecting some sort of trick. They’d tried – and now you can go free – psychological games on him back when he first arrived. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of falling for them.

Good-bad cop reads the expression off his face and chuckles, “It’s no trick, sugarplum, all you have to do slice them up, and I’ll stop slicing you up.”

As if that’s a tricky decision. He’s not bothered about slicing up the shivering soul. They wouldn’t be here if they didn’t deserve being sliced up. And John, he can’t do anything strapped to the rack, if they let him lose he’ll be one step closer to getting out of here.

“Give me the knife then.”

Even better, as his fingers close around the knife, he can see a flash of disappointment in his torturer’s eyes at the easy compliance.

John grins to himself as he makes the first cut.


End file.
